Liburan bersama Hiruma
by Kim Tam Chun
Summary: Ini fic pertama ku, baca ya...kumohon....


**Chun : hai semua aku orang gila yang baru pertama kali buat fanfic, gara-gara orang disebelahku yang gila sama fanfic karena aku orang yang baik hati dan imut jadi aku buat fanfic sendiri ha…….ha……..ha.**

**Hili : ya ampun aku tidak gila.**

**Chun : kalau tidak gila kenapa setiap buat fanfic ketawa sendiri terus narik baju aku kan baju aku yang baru beli dikorea jadi rusak.**

**Hili : apa?(lari ke wc dan muntah).**

**Chun : udah selesai muntahnya?.**

**Hili : udah.**

**Chun: baiklah cerita saya yang aneh akan dimulai silakan baca yang tidak suka tidak usah dibaca.**

**Yang pasti bukan punya saia. Pasti punya**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (nurut2 seseorang)**

**Chapter 1: ajakan **

**Liburan bersama hiruma.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak manis(?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya kayak orangnya, gak ada romantisannya, dan pastinya aneh bin gila (for boy), aneh binti gila (for girl)!!!!**

**Pairing: hiruma.y X mamori.a.**

**(yang gak suka pairing ini, tombol back masih menunngu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**suatu pagi yang cerah dan mamori sedang berada di kelas,saking cerahnya sampai bisa membuat mata terbakar karena itu gunakan kacamata sebelum keluar rumah.**

"mamori!mamori!" terdengar suara wanita yang saya tidak tau datang dari mana.

"eh,ako ada apa?" Mamori bertanya dengan gaya seperti tidak tau(mamori: emank gak tau bego)

"mamori tadi aku mendengar pengumuman kata bu guru begini, semua anggota komite disiplin diharapkan datang ke ruang guru sekarang bukan besok mengerti. Begitu kata ibu guru"ako memberi tau tanpa ada kata-kata yang terlewat.

"benarkah?"mamori menjawab dengan gaya bertanya yang berlebihan(ya ampun mamori ikutan gila ya sama saia?)

**saat semua anggota demon latihan mamori dan suzuna malah asik mengobrol dengan bicara apa mereka? Kita lihat sama-sama dan kita menguping mereka. Yuk…yuk.**

"fuh,capeknya"mamori mangeluh sendiri tanpa sebab.

"eh, mamo-nee sakit ya?"heran suzuna.

"gak, aku hanya lelah dengan semua tugas anggota komite disiplin."sekali lagi mamori mengeluh dan mempunyai sebab.

"ada hal menarik apa lagi mamo-nee?"suzuna bertanya dan sepertinya agak mencurigakan.

"musim panas nanti sekolah akan mengadakan liburan bersama."jelas mamori.

"apakah orang luar boleh ikut?"tanya suzuna.

"maaf suzuna sepertinya tidak boleh. Tapi, karena kau anggota klub pasti ada pengecualian."jawab mamori.

"hore! tapi, kenapa mamo-nee mengeluh?"tanya suzuna.

"ya iyalah mengeluh, kan aku yang mencari tempat liburannya."jawab mamori sambil marah-marah sendiri.

"kenapa mamo-nee tidak mengajak you-nii?"goda suzuna.

"apaaaaaaaa? untuk apa ngajak setan aneh itu."teriak mamori sampai-sampai semua orang di jepang mendengarnya.

"tch, kau menghinaku manager sialan?"jawab si setan(dibunuh hiruma).

"gak kok hiruma maaf lanjutkan saja latihannya."jawab mamori dengan wajah sok cantik padahal gak cantik malahan cantikan authornya sampai-sampai hiruma suka dan sujud-sujud untuk jadi pacarnya author (ditabok mamori dengan wajah cemburu binti tomat).

"suzunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"teriak mamori dan kali ini seluruh dunia mendengarnya ck ck ck.

"sedang apa kalian cewek-cewek sialan. Dan kau manajer sialan memangnya ini hutan tempat kau beteriak? Untung ini kota, klo ini hutan pasti aku sudah memanggil kalian BINATANG SIALAN"jawab si setan(author pun mati untuk kedua kalinya).

"maaf dan tidak usah menghinaku"jawab mamori sambil marah-marah.

"kenapa memangnya? cepat ambilkan minum!"

"baik(dsr bawel,kasar,gila)"jawab mamori.

"ooooooooooooh jadi mamori gak suka hiruma lagi ya? Gosip baru dong"jawab author yang seneng dapet gosip baru terus ditulis di buku setan atau buku riko-chan MC yang ada dipertandingan, atau di buku death note ya?(dipukul mamori pake sapu).

"hiruma boleh tidak aku pulang duluan?"tanya mamori.

"tidak boleh. memangnya untuk apa kau pulang duluan manajer sialan?"jawab hiruma yang pura-pura tidak tau padahal tau.

"kau sudah tau kan?"jawab mamori(hebat mamori pintar).

"ya, terserahlah…."jawab mamori.

"tapi, aku tidak tahu harus kemana ya?"bingung mamori yang ngeliat kota kayak orang dari desa "oh, kan ada peta. Tapi, aku buang karena kupikir tidak harus untuk mencari tempat liburan. Gimana ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"huft…ya sudah aku temani, tapi jangan pikir aku mau peduli padamu!!! Tapi karna kamu bodoh" kata hiruma mau tapi malu (lagu gita gutawa dong).

"sungguh? baiklah" senang mamori sampe-sampe teriak hingga membangunkan raja neptunus (kayak spongebob aja) "yes, rencanaku berhasil dengan sempurna. Padahal gak ada tuh peta-petaan itukan adanya di film dora" kata mamori dalam hati

"ooooooooooooooh jadi cinta mamori ke hiruma sudah kembali, bagus ni buat gossip terus kasih tau ah ke hiruma." Ancam author sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang licik (karena gak punya gigi yang tajam kayak hiruma, jadi wajahnya saja yang ditonjolkan)

"jangan!, kubeliin 100 komik dari uang yang ku kumpulin buat beli kue sus"jawab mamori dengan nada sedih.

"hore!. Oke kita lanjut ke cerita" jawab author yang lagi seneng sampai bantal digigitin ampe keluar kapuknya (dasar stressszzzzzz)

"udah ahhhh…capek nih.. to be continued kan saja" keluh mamori

"iya….selesai kan saja chapter ke 1 ini!!!!!!! Author sialan" tambah hiruma.

"oke…baiklah…." Author menjawab.

**To be continued to chapter 2.**

**Chun: bhahahahahahahaha……..saya gila…………kamu gila….semua gila!!!..ah sayang nam gil gak dateng (eli-chan)**

**Hili: gara-gara kamu, jadi gak jadi deh siang ini ngelanjutin fic taruhannya yang chapter 3!**

**Chun: kamu juga sih gak mau bantuin untuk ngetik. Kan aku pake tangan satu ngetiknya (maklum masih super junior).**

**Hili: kok aku sih???? Udah numpang ngetik, marah-marah lagi. Kau tidak tau kalau bayaran listrik mahal???? Klo di warnet udah berapa nih. Karena aku baek, jadi gratis.**

**Chun: iya gratis, tapi kamu ganguin aku, nyium-nyium baju aku, jadi lambatkan ngetik.**

**Hili: karena wangi sih!!!! Pake parfum apa???**

**Chun: gak tau!!!! Ya udah aku mau tutup dulu!!! Mohon reviewnya ya!!!! sebanyak-banyaknya! saia terima dengan senang hati. Terserah! Kritikan sepedas mungkin, semanis mungkin, sepahit mungkin, terserah! Jangan takut saia dendam atau menangis, atau sakit hati, karena saia baru belajar, jadi mohon bantuannya. Kami tunggu loh!. Mohon reviewnya! Klik tombol yang ijo-ijo dibawah ini nih! Mohon dimaafkan kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apalah. Oke!**


End file.
